For your eyes only
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Feliz cumple Senpai y Feliz cumple Viktor. Un poco atrasado, pero el alcohol hace de las suyas de forma diferente en este banquete post GPF. ¿Quién diría que apretar "los botones" de Viktor Nikiforov sería tan fácil?


**Disclamer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, toda esa maravilla es de Kubo-sensei y su staff técnico.

 **Notas:** Para Isilme-senpai (Omi_Lightbearer) por su cumple. El fic se lo dí el mismo día, pero lo publico recién ahora 3.

 **Notas 2:** No está beteado y es bastante pwp jajaja. Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

 **~For your eyes only~**

* * *

Todo había empezado con una conversación poco inocente en el post-banquete del Grand Prix.

Chris, tomando su segunda botella de vino francés, discutía con Viktor, Yakov y Celestino acerca de la calidad de los vinos cuando de pronto Nikiforov lanzó la frase ganadora:

-No puedes decir que tengo mal gusto, así que si digo que ese vino es mejor que esa botella de bencina que estás tomando, es porque es así.

Y si el ruso creyó por un segundo que eso dejaría callado a Giacometti, bueno... pues se equivocaba.

-Con toda seguridad puedo decir entonces que lo único que funciona en tí es el radar de traseros de primera calidad, porque el de vinos necesitaría las bolas del dragón para saber cuál es bueno.

-Oye, oye, no limites a Yuuri a un trasero de buena calidad.

-Deberías estar agradecido de que sea todo lo que pueda decir, porque en empeño no me he quedado.

Yurio lanzó un "Uhhhh" lleno de cizaña mientras Katsuki trataba de decir algo mientras su cara hervía en vergüenza. Entonces los ojos de Viktor se clavaron en él, haciéndolo saltar.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que la primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era una chica? -continuó el rubio- Y me pregunté porqué no llevaba una bonita falda, con esas piernas y ese trasero que lucía. ¡Cuando volteó y vi que era un hombre casi morí!

Chris se empinó otra copa de su costoso vino y rió con todos los dientes.

-Una... bonita falda... Mmmm.

Y de pronto todos parecieron entender lo que Viktor se estaba imaginando en ese momento. Katsuki se vio entonces como blanco de todas las miradas, incluyendo las de Mila y Sara, que sonrieron con los ojos brillantes y peligrosos.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo... justo ahora.

Para cuando Yuuri quiso defenderse, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Chris y Phichit casi botaron la puerta intentando ver el resultado del experimento realizado por las patinadoras. Yurio no estaba muy seguro de querer enterarse, pero lo cierto era que la curiosidad lo mataba (sin embargo, cuando Sara y Mila arrastraton a Katsuki fuera del salón del banquete Otabek lo sujetó firme del brazo y -con un inusual colorete en las mejillas- le dijo que era peligroso seguirlos, y aunque no lo entendió del todo, asintió e hizo caso).

Los demás patinadores dijeron que era delirios de borrachos y se retiraron, haciendo gestos a Chulanont que indicaban claramente que querían las fotos, pero el tailandés estaba teniendo serios problemas para lograrlo.

En la habitación de Mila, Sara se empinaba otra copa de champaña (Viktor había sacado un par de botellas del salón) mientras exclamaba -molesta- lo delgados que eran los japoneses.

-¡No me agradas! ¡Entérate! -le reclamó mientras acomodaba trabas y pinches en el pelo de Yuuri, sujetando la peluca que la rusa había sacado quién sabía de donde.

-Se ve adorable... la próxima vez tenemos que hacerlo con Yuri -exclamó Babicheva, imaginando al rubio en calcetas altas y una blusa con listón.

Viktor estaba en la terraza de la habitación, con prohibición de aparecer hasta que las mujeres se lo indicaran.

-Vitya, cariño, ven a mirar!

Sujeto por Sara, Yuuri forcejeaba con la cortísima falda negra que se ajustaba desafiante a sus caderas, mientras la camiseta holgada (con una pluma dorada en el frente y cuello tortuga) caía desde sus hombros, dejando los brazos libres y la cintura a la imaginación. No llevaba los lentes puestos y le habían colocado la peluca que Mila solía usar cuando sus presentaciones requerían de una coleta. El cambio de color en el cabello descolocó a Viktor tanto como el brillo de labios durazno, el olor a fresas y las botas con taco.

Las chicas sonrieron ante su trabajo terminado y la cara embelesada de Nikiforov, chocando las manos sobre la cabeza.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con estruendo, y Chris y Phichit cayeron de ella enredados de piernas y brazos.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Qué bien te ves! -exclamó Chulanont, sacando rápidamente una foto.

-¡Phichit-kun!

Viktor entonces reaccionó, tomando a Yuuri del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación, rumbo a la propia. En el camino se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó encima de la cabeza de su pareja. El sonido de los tacos, amortiguados por la alfombra, resonaban como un tambor en la cabeza del ruso, al ritmo de su corazón.

Eso era malo, muy malo. Malo, malo, malo. ¡Nadie podía ver a Yuuri así! ¡No podía permitirlo!

Ya frente a la habitación que compartían, Yuuri se vio casi lanzado sobre la cama. Un poco asustado, un poco avergonzado y -lo peor- sin sus lentes, levantó los ojos hacia Viktor, que se había quedado de pie junto a la cama, observándolo.

-¿Vik...tor?

Pero el mayor estaba completamente fuera del mundo conocido. Sus ojos turquesas (llenos de algo que hizo estremecer al castaño) fijos en cada sinuosidad de su cuerpo, principalmente en la línea del muslo que insolentemente se ocultaba bajo la falda que apenas se aferraba a la curva del trasero, y que dejaba en evidencia la excitación del patinador japonés.

-Yuuri...

-¿E-estás molesto, Viktor? Supongo que es una vista desagradable... -nervioso, Katsuki tiró de la peluca sin mucha resolución. Solo quería llorar. Nunca había visto a Viktor así, y no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar sus acciones. -Me lo quito enseguida... dame un mom-

Pero antes de siquiera sacar una traba, las manos de Viktor se cerraron sobre sus muñecas impidiendo todo movimiento. El peso del ruso le arrastró de espaldas sobre el colchón y le mantuvo quieto. Nikiforov tenía las mejillas coloradas y la respiración pesada.

-¿Viktor?

Pero el otro no tenía palabras. Cuando Chris había mencionado una falda, inocentemente había imaginado una prenda plisada, más parecida al uniforme de una colegiala, pero las mujeres -¡oh demonios viles!- simplemente habían hecho un milagro ahí.

Se mordió el labio ante la imposibilidad de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Estaba sorprendido y asustado de sí mismo. En su pecho se quemaba un deseo azuzado con bencina que no había sentido jamás. Quería tomar a Yuuri ahí mismo, sin delicadeza, meter las manos bajo la falda y sentir la erección de su prometido mientras metía la lengua en su boca y la recorría entera.

-Eres hermoso -dijo, entregándose al impulso de devorarlo. La sorpresa en la mirada de Yuuri fue como el levantamiento de las compuertas de una represa. Viktor bajó hasta que su boca chocó con la de Katsuki, tomándola en un beso impulsivo y hambriento. El japonés se revolvió en su incomodidad e inexperiencia, sintiendo como el agarre se aligeraba, mientras la mano izquierda de su pareja se deslizaba con su pierna, empujando la falda para darle espacio, apretando el muslo y disfrutando de la firmeza del músculo. -Mío...

Yuuri se congeló ante la declaración. Viktor siempre había demostrado ser un novio de lo más amable y comprensivo, muy a la japonesa. Paciente, tranquilo y poco invasivo. Pero este nuevo Viktor le estaba devorando la boca y a ratos le delineaba la mandíbula con mordidas suaves, explorando el cuello y lamiendo su oreja.

-Vik-Espera... -interrumpido por los constantes besos, el castaño encontró fuerzas para separar un poco al otro de su cuerpo cuando sintió sus manos cerrarse demasiado de zonas demasiado íntimas para su gusto. -¡Viktor!

Sintiéndose humillado, Yuuri logró escapar de la cama, tironeando la peluca y las botas.

-Yuuri...

-¡No soy una mujer! -gritó, frustrado. -No... No vas a encontrar bajo la ropa lo que esperas...

-Voy a encontrar exactamente lo que espero -dijo Viktor, caminando hacia su pareja, más tranquilo y sintiéndose un poco culpable -¿Te asusté? Lo siento tanto...

Encerrado entre los brazos de Nikiforov, el menor trató de relajarse, pero las lágrima caían de todas formas.

-Te ves hermoso...

-Mentira.

-Te ves hermoso.

-Yo.. este no soy yo...

-Eres tu. -un beso suave, una inspiración profunda. Ese aroma a fresas inundándole el pecho. -Eres tú, el mismo Yuuri que conocí. Tus ojos, tu piel. Esta cintura es la que conozco, esta cadera... -lentamente recorría los lugares que señalaba con la punta de los dedos, sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. -Todo esto, es el Yuuri que conozco. En un envoltorio nuevo y absolutamente delicioso, pero sigues siendo tú...

Con tranquilidad, Viktor comenzó a sacar las trabas del pelo del japonés, hasta que la peluca cayó sin ruido. Entonces plantó besos sobre la frente, los ojos y finalmente los labios. Luego se agachó y ayudó a retirar las botas, besando los pies de Katsuki, subiendo por las pantorrillas y las rodillas, mordiendo suavemente los muslos, haciendo temblar s su pareja.

-Todo esto Yuuri... es mío.

Con los dientes tomó el borde de la falda y tiró hacia arriba, disfrutando de la vista que se presentaba.

-Todo. Esto. Es. Mío -sonrió, tomando el trasero de Yuuri con ambas manos y apretándolo al tiempo que envolvía la erección con los dientes sobre la tela. -Todo, todo, para siempre.

-Vi-Viktor...

Cuando Katsuki perdió la ropa interior, no estaba seguro, pero de pronto tenía las manos en los hombros de su entrenador y pareja, con su nombre lastimeramente colgando de los labios mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

La cama volvió a estar en su espalda antes de ser consciente del primer orgasmo provocado directamente por Viktor de su vida. Colorado, con la respiración agitada y las piernas incapaces de sostenerlo, miró al ruso como si fuera una especie de aparición mágica y etérea

-Viktor... -extendió su mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla del otro, declarando su rendición. -Te amo...

Y fue todo lo que Nikiforov necesitó escuchar para sentirse -al fin- un hombre completo.

* * *

El día siguiente nadie se sorprendió de ver menos patinadores de los acostumbrados en el desayuno. Yurio lanzó una queja a Yakov mientras llenaba un tazón con cereal y leche (y una taza de café negro) y prometió ir a buscar al par de idiotas cuando terminara de comer.

Por otro lado, Phichit comía su sandwich de pollo y palta con una enorme sonrisa. Más de alguno le había preguntado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero se disculpaba con todos diciendo que finalmente no había pasado nada.

Bebió té dulce mientras enviaba un mensaje, haciendo caso al llamado de Celestino para ir a ordenar sus pertenencias y salir del hotel.

"Mensaje enviado"

El muchacho sonrió y pensó que no sería capaz de traicionar a Yuuri de esa forma, así que esta vez (solo esta vez), sería un buen chico.

* * *

A Viktor lo despertó el sonido de su celular. Las cortinas seguían cerradas y tenía algo de resaca, sin embargo se las arregló para sentarse en la cama y buscar su móvil.

Junto a él, Yuuri dormía pesadamente. Las marcas en su cuello y hombros, descubiertos de la sábana, eran evidentes luego de las horas y Nikiforov no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

Con la excusa de su teléfono, el ruso se levantó y fue al baño por un vaso de agua. Tenía ojeras y marcas de rasguños y mordidas (¡mordidas!) en los hombros y algunas partes centrales de la espalda, pero no pudo sino sonreír ante la vista. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero estaba feliz. ¿Eran uno? ¿Lo había hecho suyo? ¿Le pertenecía? Ninguna expresión le parecía adecuada para el ritual que habían ejecutado de forma apurada y apasionada. Todo por culpa de una falda.

...Una que le debía ahora a Mila, de paso, ya que la prenda no había sobrevivido a la noche que habían vivido.

Rió de nuevo, desbloqueando el celular y se atoró con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

¡Phichit Chulanont, bendito muchacho! ¡Santa la mujer que te parió y Santo el hombre que te crió!

-¿Viktor?

Soñoliento y restregándose los ojos, Yuuri se apoyó en el codo.

-Mis lentes no están...

Nikiforov entonces lanzó una carcajada y decidió que era buena idea pagar un día más de hotel.

-Mila debe tenerlos. Le avisaré que los deje en recepción. ¿Tienes de repuesto?

-¿Nos perdimos el desayuno, verdad?

-Así es. Comeremos afuera con Minako y Mari.

-¿Y Yurio?

-Y Yurio.

Viktor se sentó en la cama, y Yuuri se acomodó con la cabeza en su regazo. Sus movimientos eran calculados y lentos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-MmmmSi...

-¿Seguro? -una nueva afirmación. Katsuki parecía tan en paz que el ruso no quiso molestarlo. -Te amo.

-Yo también.

Para la hora que Yurio apareció pateando la puerta de la habitación, Viktor ya se había acomodado sobre la cama con su pareja entre los brazos de nuevo.

-¿Le abrimos?

-Dale unos minutos... ya tocará la puerta.

-Mejor abramos.

El japonés se levantó para ir a recibir al joven medallista de oro, pero su pareja le retuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿Eh?

-La ropa. ¿Podemos verdad?

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Te veías tan guapo!

-¡Ni loco!

-¡Yuuuuuriiiiii!

-¡Yurio, sálvame!

Tarde entendió Katsuki que había apretado el botón de una nueva adicción en su entrenador.

Pero ya lidiaría con eso.

Ya lidiarían con eso... Oh al menos eso creía.

-¡Viktor, basta!

-¡Yuuuriiiii!

Solo esperaba sobrevivir a los caprichos del ruso, que eran infinitos como las estrellas del cielo.

-Yo compraré todo, no te preocupes.

-¡No compres nada, por favor!

-Te gustará, lo prometo.

-¡Viktor!

-¿Y poledance? Puedo mandar poner un caño en el departamento en San Peters-.

-¡Basta! ¡Chris, esto es tu culpa!

El aludido estornudó en su avión rumbo a sus vacaciones, pero solo volteó en su asiento de primera clase y siguió durmiendo.

-¿Qué tal un vestido la próxima vez?

-Me retiraré del patinaje... lo juro... solo escóndanme... alguien...

-¿Y una peluca larga?

-Por favor ya no hables más de esto... Te lo suplico...

-¡Te amo Yuuri! ¡Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido!

Katsuki suspiró y devolvió el abrazo, algo rendido en su afán de defenderse.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya...

-¿Eh? Dilo de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me llamaste Vitya.

-Escuchaste mal.

-No, no, nonononononono...

-Me voy a preparar las maletas.

-¡Yuuri!

-Nos vemos en la habitación. Recupera mis lentes mientras.

Viktor sonrió y sintió algo en el pecho que no supo si interpretar como excitación o felicidad o ambas. Probablemente eran ambas. No le costaría nada acostumbrarse a eso.

-¡A Hasetsu de vuelta los pasajes!

Nop. No le costaría nada.

* * *

 **~Finnis~**


End file.
